


Always with you

by orphan_account



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Portland Oregon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 01:09:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17612576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Five years Later Maxine Caulfield returned her hometown, but where is Chloe?Is Chloe Finally left the town, or something else?. Can Maxine and Chloe be reunited again? Does Max move with Chloe or does Chloe move back home???





	1. Chapter 1

Here again. I mumbled when I finished my dorm room Blackwell.

I sat down my bed, phone in my hand.

I want to call my best friend, Chloe Price.

But that is not that easy, I left her after Chloe's dad died, and was too chicken get in touch earlier.

But I missed her, so much, my life wasn't right or happy.

Because something was missing,

yeah, Chloe.

I was so mad back then my dad and mom. Because they took me away from my friend.

I was staring at Chloe's number, and press the call button.

.

.

.

.

*beeb beeb*

"huh, it was off, well I don't blame her if she doesn't even want to spoke with me.

"Maybe I can go check two Whales if Joyce is there still."

"Okay, I have to stop talking to myself."

I stood up and left the dorm room walking toward the parking lot.

After while waiting soon, the bus came and I stepped in.

When the bus came closer and closer, I was so nervous.

My hands were sweating, butterflies in the stomach.

"Heart racing.

.

.

.

.

It was time to step out the bus and meet my second family.


	2. Chapter 2

I took a deep breath and opened the door walking in.

I sat down and looked around.  _(nothing has changed)_

"Wellcome Two whales what y..."

"Max!"

"Hey Joyce"

"oh my god you`re growing up" Joyce replied.

"Well yeah, you look good."

"Old you mean" Joyce replied.

"you`re working still here."

"Nice safe" Joyce responded.

"but now what you wanted to eat?" Joyce asked.

"eggs please."

"Coming" Joyce replied.

_(get it to grip Max and ask her you want to)_

_(Well maybe I eat first)_

* * *

 

After eating and drinking my coffee, it was time.

"Joyce"

"In a minute" Joyce replied.

"want to refill," Joyce asked.

"No no just talk."

"ah, I was wondering when you ask" Joyce replied as her smile faded.

"Chloe is not here anymore."

"W-what you mean?"

I-is she..."

"No no Chloe is alive, but she doesn`t live with me anymore," Joyce replied

"what why?"

Joyce sat down.

"Well after William died and you moved Chloe change. She dyed her hair, tattoo..boys, and bad mouth. Sometimes drinking and smoking, but that stopped.

"She loves getting trouble."

"and when I remarry, her friend went missing that was last straw to her, she and David didn't come along, so Chloe moved, "Joyce replied.

"and you let her?"

"She didn't ask, one morning her room was empty," Joyce replied.

"Oh"

"Yeah, we spoke.. yes but our relationship is not the same anymore" Joyce replied.

"I`m sorry."

"Don`t be; you didn't have a choice," Joyce replied.

"but still I should have kept touch."

"where she lives now?"

"Portland" Joyce replied.

"Can I.."

"Of course, but I warn she had a bad mouth... " Joyce replied.

"I had school though."

"Here Chloe`s number, call her and let her know you`re town again maybe she comes home" Joyce replied.

* * *

 

After the chat with Joyce, I was a bit upset and sad, because Chloe is away and I wanted to meet her.

However, now maybe I can text her, I hope she listens to me.

 

 


End file.
